Kyries mè Eleison
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: La Haute Prélate Opélie, guidée par une fringale nocturne, se coule silencieusement dans les couloirs du château, une bougie à la main et le cœur rempli de pitié malvenue. (couverture par @gothmagedad sur Twitter)


**C'est officiel, jamais un univers ne m'a autant inspirée que celui du _Prince Dragon._**

**Flash-Back se situant juste après la mission du cœur de Titan.**

* * *

L'hiver avait pris ses quartiers au château royal Rouge Cathare comme il l'avait fait dans tout Katolis.

Suite aux restrictions dues à la famine généralisée, les intendants avaient ordonné aux serviteurs d'éteindre toutes les torches et bougies des couloirs à partir de vingt-et-une heures : l'obscurité baignait Rouge Cathare voilà plus de cinq heures lorsque l'estomac de la Haute Prélate Opélie avait entonné un chœur liturgique.

Non, non.

Non, il était hors de question de manger à cette heure-ci, et encore moins en ce moment. Enfin, avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? La chaleur magique du cœur de titan venait à peine de pénétrer les entrailles de la terre. Les champs n'allaient point retrouver toute leur fertilité d'un seul coup, et la nourriture ne déborderait point des garde-mangers de sitôt. Non, par Xadia, il faudrait se serrer la ceinture et observer un régime strict et ascétisme.

Ne serait-ce que par respect envers tous les petites gens qui mouraient de faim et de froid en ce moment même dans les rues de la capitale... Ne serait-ce que par respect envers les défuntes reines qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour cette magie (cette _odieuse_ magie) sept jours auparavant. Toutes les prières qu'elle eût pu faire pour le repos de leurs âmes n'eussent point racheté ce péché de gourmandise, elle le savait fort bien. Le deuil de la reine Saraï s'achevait à peine. Il ne manquait que le requiem du huitième jour. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle cédât à la tentation avant; elle ne le pouvait pas.

Dans les couloirs menant jusqu'aux cuisines, les tapisseries et les pierres blanches se doraient sur le passage du bougeoir que tenait Opélie, pour à peine quelques secondes avant de retourner aux ténèbres.

Courbée dans sa chemise de nuit, approchant sa main de sa chandelle pour la réchauffer, vêtue de ses babouches silencieuses et d'un châle, la Haute Prélate Opélie articulait silencieusement des prières.

_Lux sex magicae Eleison_

_Benedicta Tu_

_Tu, qui vitam nobis dedit_

_Ad primum ergo dicendum quod donum est caritatis vestræ,_

_Et quia non et ipsi aliis_

_Non enim nihil carius natus est_

_Iisque misericordiam tuam petentibus nobis_

_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem_

_Sed libera nos a malo._

_Lux sex magicae Eleison_

_Amen_

Laquelle de la _Sex Magicae Lucis _ou du _Frater Reedem Peccatis Nostris _allait-elle réciter après son manquement à la voie ? Allait-elle choisir la gourmandise comme sujet pour sa messe dominicale du lendemain ? Pour succéder à la minute de silence et au Requiem, bien sûr. Pourquoi les hommes étaient-ils incapables de refréner leur tentation ? Était-ce par jeu que les humains avaient été forgés d'argile quand le mal était fait d'acier ?

Les babouches n'émettaient aucun son en s'enfonçant dans les tapis des couloirs. Opélie sursauta et fronça donc les sourcils en entendant résonner quelque chose de lourd.

Il provenait du tournant au bout du corridor, à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle.

C'étaient des pas, d'une régularité instable, précaire. Le pied dans la semelle qui résonnait comme plomb martelait le pavage de pierre froid, ignorant le moelleux du tapis rouge pour tituber, contre la paroi.

Comme pour lui répondre, le cœur d'Opélie se mit à cogner dans sa cage thoracique. Elle plissa ses yeux gris et avança sa bougie dans les ténèbres.

Qui pouvait bien errer dans le château à cette heure-ci ? Et dans un état pareil, qui plus est ?

Les contours d'une haute silhouette surgirent de l'obscurité. Ils rasaient les murs, la main appuyée contre la pierre, mais Opélie n'eût su dire si cela s'apparentait davantage à une volonté de ne point se faire remarquer ou de garder l'équilibre. Mettant péniblement un pied devant l'autre, l'individu, en bras de chemise et fin pantalon malgré le froid, semblait sur le point de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

A la faveur de sa bougie, Opélie aperçut le reflet d'une bouteille fermement tenue dans l'autre main. La bouche de la prêtresse se plissa de désapprobation devant le péché de gourmandise, puis l'appréhension revint. Cet ivrogne allait-il s'esclaffer à la vue de la Haute Prélate de Katolis à cette heure, dans ce couloir qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa destination ? En voyant l'échalas se rattraper de justesse à un porte-bougie -qui tint miraculeusement sur ses pieds, Opélie fut rassurée : il voyait à peine devant lui, et était visiblement davantage perdu que mal-intentionné...

Le voilà qui vacillait de nouveau, comme la flamme qu'Opélie tenait à la main elle tendit le bras, ouvrit la bouche, accéléra le pas, il allait tomber, s'écrouler, rameuter tout le château par ses pleurs mais non, il appuya la main contre la pierre froide et parvint à se redresser dans un silence complet.

La bouteille revint à la bouche et Opélie entendit le liquide couler dans la gorge, glou, glou, glou… Elle n'osa point bouger, ni parler. Le dos appuyé au mur, la bouteille dans une main, l'individu porta la main à sa tête. Opélie resserra son châle autour de ses épaules, fit quelques pas et approcha la bougie. L'haleine alcoolisée allait sans doute prendre feu, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

La période de deuil d'un souverain allait certes avec un appauvrissement des rations, des sorties plus rares et des vêtements sombres, sans compter la famine. Mais nul n'avait vu ni le roi Harrow ni le haut mage depuis le retour de leur funeste expédition et la sublimation du cœur de Titan. Tous les plateaux refroidissaient devant les portes de leurs appartements et repartaient intact aux cuisines. Combien de valets n'avait-elle point croisé dans les couloirs, picorant les plateaux qu'ils rapportaient, les traits partagés entre le luxe enveloppant leurs sinus serviles et le désarroi de voir les deux piliers restants du royaume s'écrouler sous leurs yeux ?

Tout juste sa Majesté avait-elle ordonné que les princes Callum et Ezran fussent envoyés au manoir de Banthère jusqu'à nouvel ordre -quant aux rejetons du mage, sans doute avaient-ils rejoint les princes, mais c'était le cadet des soucis d'Opélie…

La corbellerie de Rouge Cathare croulait sous les lettres de condoléances, les propositions de statue funéraire pour le mausolée royal, et même -comble de l'irrespect, les demandes en mariage adressées au roi Harrow. Toutes parties au feu, sans exception -ce qui avait le mérite d'économiser du bois de chauffage. Outre son service liturgique au temple, Opélie se retrouvait à gérer les séances quotidiennes du Haut Conseil peuplé d'incapables, les lettres de doléances, les pleurnicheries du surintendant des finances parce que la famine tardait à se résorber, les visites d'hospices, les velléités indépendantistes des baronnets qui profitaient du deuil pour se réveiller… Puissent les elfes les emporter, eux tous et le seigneur Viren, le corbeau infatigable donneur de leçons qui se révélait incapable de les appliquer quand la stabilité de Katolis en avait justement besoin !

Incapable, le seigneur Viren d'Alderyn, Haut Mage et premier ministre de Katolis, ne l'avait jamais autant été qu'à cet instant.

La lumière crue de la chandelle donnait à voir un masque grotesque. Opélie comprit pourquoi elle avait mis du temps à le reconnaître. Il avait toujours eu les traits émaciés, mais son jeûne les avaient creusés encore davantage et pâli sa peau. La simple chemise tachée de vin, boutonnée de travers, et le pantalon troué n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les riches atours dont il se parait habituellement : la soie, le velours, le cuir d'agneau, les broderies dorées, les broches améthyste ou les corbeaux en argent… Il était de notoriété publique que le seigneur d'Alderyn dépensait plus pour sa parure que toutes les dames de la cour. Cela frisait le mauvais goût et surtout la vanité la plus ostentatoire. Sans oublier cette ridicule barbe qu'il s'obstinait à porter… et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'une sylve de culpabilité, de regrets, de « mea culpa » et de « si seulement ».

Etait-ce sur ce misérable ivrogne que reposait la stabilité de tout un royaume ?

Etait-ce lui qui prétendait avoir donné le salut aux peuples de Duren et de Katolis ? Lui, alors qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de convaincre leurs seigneurs de renoncer à leur folle expédition pour la confier à des soldats expérimentés ? Lui qui, d'après les témoignages des rescapés, n'avait pas levé le petit doigt lors de la bataille contre le Titan ? Lui qui voulait abandonner les blessés à leur sort ? Lui dont l'héroïsme mal placé avait coûté la vie à trois souveraines ? Et comment pouvait-il se laisser aller à ce point en de telles circonstances ?! N'avait-il donc aucune dignité ? Aucun respect pour la mémoire des morts ?!

Par Xadia, il ne portait même pas d'habits de deuil… et cette odieuse odeur de vin qu'il dégageait, ce rouge qui souillait sa chemine ...

Etait-ce pour ce vulgaire spectre larmoyant, cette âme en peine incapable, cette serpillière, cette loque, ce prestidigitateur de pacotille, cette gargouille aux mains ensanglantées de magie noire, était-ce pour sauver ce boulet dégoulinant de péché que le roi Harrow avait perdu son épouse, que les princes Callum, Ezran et Aanya avaient perdu leurs mères ? Etait-ce pour ce _putréfieur_ que les reines Anouk et Nankâhn de Duren et Saraï de Katolis étaient mortes ?

Que les dragons de Xadia ne l'avaient-ils point emporté, lui, au lieu de leur souveraine ! Que son âme souillée n'eût-elle point rejoint le Sheol, le séjour des morts, à sa place...

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de ramener leurs corps…

Viren dégagea sa main, révélant des yeux rougis. La bougie creusait encore plus ses traits dans la pénombre du couloir. Il cligna les yeux, lentement, tituba contre le mur de pierre, s'y cramponna. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, à son ventre, il se plia en deux.

Le spectacle, davantage que l'odeur, rendait Opélie malade.

Il s'essuya dans sa manche. Il reprit son souffle, pantelant, ahanant comme un porc. Il la vit, la regarda, _la reconnut_ et le regard qu'il lança à la Haute Prélate de Katolis lui cloua ses mains et ses pieds au mur d'en face.

_Les yeux gris flambèrent de colère._

Ses traits déformés par la rage et l'orgueil blessé, l'ombre de Viren s'appuya brièvement contre son propre côté du mur, puis redressa sa longue colonne vertébrale autant que lui permettait son état. Il était immense, décidément.

Crucifiée, Opélie ne put bouger d'un pouce. Dans sa main, le bougeoir se mit à trembler et renversa de la cire sur le tapis. La lumière et les ombres dansèrent dans le corridor. Ses yeux gris allaient devenir violets. Il allait articuler des incantations abjectes et impies. Allait-il la sublimer comme il avait sublimé des milliers de créatures innocentes avant elle pour son odieuse magie? Allait-il tremper ses mains dans son sang pour jeter un sort prétendument indispensable au salut de l'humanité ? Quel calvaire allait-il lui faire endurer ? Comment allait-il profaner son cadavre ? Elle parvint à bouger son majeur droit. Qu'il essaie, ce monstre bouffi d'orgueil, ce lâche, ce meurtrier, ce putréfieur !

Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Lui non plus.

Il se recentra sur le tapis du corridor, s'éloignant des murs, sa bouteille à la main, fit un pas, deux pas, trois pas, et, le dos aussi droit que possible, reprit son errance vers les ténèbres.

L'odeur de vin qui flottait dans son sillage saturait le froid hivernal et crispa les narines de la Haute Prélate.

Devait-elle l'aider à marcher ? Devait-elle le couvrir d'injures ?

Non, dans les deux cas, il s'en sortait visiblement très bien par lui-même. Opélie retrouva l'usage de ses doigts, de ses mains, de son souffle... Elle parvint à se déclouer de la pierre alors que le son des pas vibrait jusque dans ses entrailles.

Ses babouches regagnèrent le tapis et ses mains cessèrent de trembler malgré le froid.

Elle n'avait plus faim. Le péché de gourmandise n'aurait pas lieu. Cependant, elle continua sa marche vers les cuisines, mais n'alla pas bien loin : derrière elle retentit un bruit sourd. Elle sursauta, releva sa bougie mais ne se retourna point. Derrière, c'étaient les ténèbres, elle le savait. Elle resserra son châle autour de ses épaules -il faisait si froid qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger et resta au milieu du couloir comme une statue de sel.

Cet imbécile était-il tombé, ou était-ce Xadia qui lui envoyait des visions ?

Plus un bruit.

Un pas en avant, un autre, encore un. Opélie fit de son mieux pour ne pas courir à toutes jambes, fit quatre détours et ne regagna ses appartements pontificaux qu'à la levée du jour.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retrouva son vieux rival à la table du conseil le lendemain, quelques heures après le Requiem pour le repos de l'âme de la reine Saraï, il ne restait plus rien de la gargouille qui avait hanté les couloirs de Rouge Cathare la veille, hormis les traits émaciés. Plus la moindre odeur de vin ne flottait autour de lui; la forêt du menton était taillée avec autant de mauvais goût qu'à l'ordinaire; les riches atours d'hiver avaient retrouvé leur place, soie, fourrure, velours, noir, or, gris; et le dos était de nouveau aussi droit qu'un bourdon, les mains reposant derrière.

A la différence qu'il arborait, ainsi que tous les autres membres de la cour, la Kri'a au niveau du cœur.

Opélie fut définitivement rassurée quand il lui jeta un regard oblique, celui qu'il daignait lui accorder quand elle émettait une opinion.

\- Enfin de retour parmi nous, seigneur Viren ? le railla-t-elle d'une voix moins placide qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ses yeux gris étincelèrent. Il n'avait point oublié.

\- En effet, répondit-il. Navré de vous décevoir, mais vous en serez quitte pour supporter ma présence encore longtemps, Mea culpa.

Alors que les autres conseillers esquissaient un rictus poli, il se racla la gorge et reprit :

\- L'accident de ces huit derniers jours était un accident, et comme son nom l'indique, il ne se reproduira plus. Haute Prélate Opélie, dit-il avec un air soudainement contrit, j'espère qu'il n'est point trop tard pour allumer un cierge, et observer une minute de silence à la mémoire de ...

Il s'interrompit un bref instant :

-… de notre regrettée souveraine ?

Elle le considéra, songeuse. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ?

\- Sans doute, ajouta-t-il, ma demande paraît quelque peu déplacée après mon attitude de ces derniers jou-

\- Demandez d'abord à sa majesté Harrow, répondit la Prélate.

Quelque chose l'agaçait dans la manie qu'avait Viren de toujours parler de lui.

\- Il me semble, continua-t-elle, que notre sire est le premier concerné par la tragédie, et que vous lui devez des excuses pour, disons, toutes vos erreurs de ces derniers temps.

Elle ignora superbement la convulsion des traits de son rival :

\- Et vous n'oublierez point de présenter vos hommages aux princes lorsqu'ils rentreront du manoir de Banthère. Oui, les deux, précisa-t-elle en anticipant la remarque qui allait suivre.

Ezran n'avait beau être qu'au berceau, il n'en restait pas moins le prince héritier du trône de Katolis; quant à Callum, le roi n'était certes pas son père, mais il était prince consort et le fils aîné de feu la reine.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr, s'inclina le haut mage avec toute l'affabilité possible. Soyez assurée que je n'y manquerai p-

\- Parfait, s'écria-t-elle.

Maintenant que cet imbécile était de retour, elle avait déjà envie de le frapper :

\- Je note également que malgré toute votre bonne volonté, vous avez manqué le service de ce matin. Je n'irais point jusqu'à douter de votre contrition, ou jusqu'à dire que j'ai regretté vos habituels ronflements, mais le moins que vous eussiez pu faire eût été d'écouter le requiem. Même sa Majesté Harrow nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence.

Il était retourné se cloîtrer dans ses appartements sitôt la messe achevée, et n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis -le Conseil allait devoir se passer de lui. Opélie, cependant, continuait de peser son regard sur Viren :

\- Quelle belle conclusion ce fut à cette_ longue semaine de deuil_ ! dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. _Cinq heures pleines et entières_ de prières et de chants tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, baignant dans la lumière dorée de _milliers de bougies,_ quel spectacle ! Et je dis bien cinq heures, vous rendez-vous compte, Viren ? Notre compositeur s'est surpassé, n'est-ce pas, messieurs ?

Sourire crispé des autres ministres :

\- Oui, oui, tout à fait, le Kyries Eleison était de toute beauté.

\- Ah bon ? Personnellement, j'ai eu une préférence pour le Dies Irae et le Subvenite, malgré la regrettable absence de corps, hélas.

Opélie crut que le mage allait égorger le malheureux auteur de ces paroles. Toute minauderie envolée de ses traits, les doigts du premier ministre serrèrent compulsivement la sacoche à magie noire qui pendait à sa ceinture, sans qu'il puisse prononcer la moindre phrase intelligible, lui qui était si bel orateur :

\- C'est-à-dire que, Haute Prélate… Eh bien, j'avais une migraine insupportable, et le bourdon du gl…

\- Peu importe, trancha Opélie. Je suis certaine que vous aviez une excellente raison de ne pas nous honorer de votre présence ce matin, mais j'ose espérer pouvoir compter sur vous pour la messe de la semaine prochaine. Thème du sermon : la gourmandise. Pairblèze ?

Le surintendant des finances leva la tête, ce qui lui permit de regarder autre chose que ses pieds.

\- L'ordre du jour, je vous prie.

Sur le plastron du haut mage, Opélie eut l'impression que la Kr'ia allait s'étendre jusqu'à déchirer tous les beaux atours et ce qui servait de cœur avec.

Mea culpa, disait-il ? Un rictus de mépris tordit imperceptiblement les lèvres d'Opélie.

Plutôt Mea maxima culpa.

* * *

**Petite référence à Kaamelott, totalement gratuite, celle-ci.**

**Alors étant donné qu'on ne sait absolument rien de la religion en vigueur à Katolis, ça laisse la place à l'imagination. **

**Pour le titre, je voulais juste mettre le bien connu "Kyries Eleison" à la forme négative pour faire écho à la fierté de Viren qui ne peut pas supporter le regard de dégoût et de pitié que lui envoie la haute prélate qu'il déteste tellement -surtout qu'il n'aime pas la religion. Il ne peut pas supporter ce regard, ça le rend malade. D'après une connaissance qui apprend le grec, on dit "Kyries mè Eleison" ce qui veut dire d'après Google Translate "Les dames ont pitié de moi" ... Bref, un sacré bazar.**

**Bah du coup j'ai écouté plein de Kyries Eleison en écrivant cette histoire. Et puis comme "Katolis" ça fait penser à "Catholique" je me suis permise de massacrer beaucoup de grec et de latin. Mais la K'ria, d'après ce que j'ai compris, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, est une déchirure aux vêtements, que portent les juifs durant les périodes de deuil. Au niveau du cœur, elle matérialise la douleur exprimée par la perte du disparu.**

**Je déteste Opélie, mais c'était marrant de l'écrire en train mettre des burns à Viren. Women knocking off Viren from his high horse is a new genre of porn. Promis, au prochain coup, il aura l'air badass.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Reviews ?**

**Madou**


End file.
